Three Feast Days
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: En tres días festivos —Halloween, Navidad y San Valentín—, la vida de una morena y una pelirrosa podría dar un giro muy cerrado gracias a un rubio a y a una pelirroja. ESPECIALES DE HALLOWEEN, NAVIDAD Y SAN VALENTÍN.
1. Synopsis

**DISCLAIMER: sí, sí, bla, bla, bla... Todos esos rollos que ya nos sabemos de que no me pertenece**_** Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_**...**

**La explicación de esta extraña idea abajo.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Synopsis<strong>_

Marceline Abadeer es una adolescente profundamente enamorada Bonnibel Bubblegum, pero ésta rehúsa de ella. Su relación era de "amienemistad", eso hasta la noche de Halloween, en la que algo muy fuerte ocurrió entre ellas. Desde aquella velada, Bonnie evita a Marcy…

Sin embargo, hay dos niños, Flame Princess y Finn Murtons, demasiado enterados del tema… ¿Y si entrometen sus narices en los asuntos de Abadeer y Bubblegum?

En tres días festivos —Halloween, Navidad y San Valentín—, la vida de una morena y una pelirrosa podría dar un giro muy cerrado gracias a un rubi una pelirroja.

_ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN, NAVIDAD Y SAN VALENTÍN._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, se me ha ocurrido una cosa... En vez de hacer tres especiales diferentes para Halloween, Navidad y San Valentín, los embuto a los tres en un fic de tres capítulos (o sea, que es un… ¿Three-shot?) que iré subiendo.<strong>

**Las fechas de actualización son: 31 de octubre, 25 de diciembre y 14 de febrero.**

**BESOS, GENTECITA.**


	2. First Feast Day Trick-or-treat

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenece **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_**... ****Lo sé, qué pena, ¿no?**

**Ehhhhh, ¡pues aquí el especial de Halloween! Más vale que os guste, que tardé una semana en hacerlo (hasta el tope de exámenes que estoy -_-)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>First Feast Day.<strong>_

_**Trick-or-treat**_

El timbre retumbó por toda la casa, seguido por la frase que siempre se repite en esas festividades: "¡Truco o trato!". La mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un niño rubio de diez años vestido de pirata —con el parche, y todo—, que sujetaba una bolsa de tela naranja la cual tenía estampada una enorme calabaza negra sonriente en el medio.

—¡Hola, Finn! —saludó, mientras cogía un puñado de caramelos del cuenco del recibidor y los dejaba caer en la bolsa de tela—. Flame bajará en un momentito. ¿Dónde está Jake?

—Cogió la varicela —respondió él—. Supongo que no fue buena idea que viniera a visitarme cuando yo la tenía.

Una niña de pelo rojo fuego recogido en una trenza, vestida de bruja y con una calabaza de plástico en las manos, vino corriendo por detrás de su madre. Al igual que la mujer, se extrañó de no ver al mejor amigo de Finn disfrazado de hombre lobo como habían acordado el jueves al salir del colegio, pero aclaradas todas las dudas, se pusieron las pilas para conseguir todas las chuches que pudieran hasta el toque de queda.

—¡Buena suerte, chicos! —deseó la madre de Flame desde la puerta—. Ah, y Finn, he hablado con tu madre: puedes quedarte a cenar cuando volváis.

Finn se detuvo un segundo para dar las gracias, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, Flame lo cogió del brazo y echó a correr arrastrando al rubio consigo. Alegó que si no se daban prisa no llegarían a tiempo a la casa del señor Petrikov; ese viejo daba muchos caramelos —encima, de los caros—, y ningún niño del barrio quería llegar tarde y quedarse con nada.

Como si la pelirroja hubiera pulsado un interruptor, Finn comenzó a correr a toda leche hacia la modesta casa de Simon Petrikov, llevando de la mano a Flame, que a pesar de que tenía el mismo entusiasmo que Finn, no era tan rápida como él y prácticamente la arrastraba.

* * *

><p>Ella caminaba como una modelo lo hace por la pasarela, dejando que todos los hombres —y algunas mujeres— babeasen a su paso, aunque eso no cambiaba que estaba roja a rabiar. Bonnibel iba disfrazada de la Bella Durmiente de Disney, pero tremendamente sexy, con un vestidito que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Todo por culpa del reto de Abadeer.<p>

_—Por favor, Bubblegum… —rio Marceline aquel día en el instituto—. Eres tan inocente respecto a ese tema, que seguro que ni siquiera serías capaz de disfrazarte de una manera provocativa para Halloween._

_—¿Qué te apuestas? —desafió la chica de pelo rosa—. Pon el lugar y la hora, y verás lo que es la sensualidad._

_—Bien —La morena se relamió los labios—. El treinta y uno de octubre, por la noche, en la fiesta que voy a dar en mi casa. Si me demuestras que eres capaz de ir sexy a una fiesta… Mmh… Te pago la comida durante una semana._

_—Hecho._

Sí, realmente se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese reto… Lady ya se lo había advertido: esa relación de "amienemistad" que tenía con Marceline Abadeer iba a acabar en problemas. Tenía razón, si hubiese pasado de ella como había hecho durante Primaria —aunque su orgullo también había influido—, ahora no estaría provocando las fantasías de todos esos adolescentes medio alelados por el alcohol. Sin añadir, claro, que no era precisamente un secreto para qué bando tiraba la rockera grunge del instituto.

Entró en la casa de la que salían luces, música y algunos tipos borrachos para vomitar. Bonnibel suspiró y se metió entre el gentío para encontrar a Abadeer, demostrar que podía ser sexy cuando se lo propusiera y poder largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Los dos niños miraron las bolsas, satisfechos. Los primeros en llegar a la casa del señor Petrikov siempre se llevaban lo mejor de la noche de Halloween. Casi se quedan en el segundo puesto, pero Finn dejó que Flame se subiera a su espalda para que no lo retrasara y pudiera correr más rápido; de esta manera adelantaron al grupo de esqueletos, fueron los primeros que tocaron el timbre y gritaron "¡Truco o trato!". Había merecido la pena: la bolsa de tela de Finn y la calabaza de plástico de Flame estaban a la mitad.<p>

—¿Recuerdas el plan? —preguntó el "pirata" rubio.

La "bruja" pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y explicó ese bendito plan que Finn les había estado repitiendo una y otra vez a ella y a Jake en el colegio de forma muy, muy cansina. Consistía en ir primero a las casas más ricas del barrio para llevarse chuches de las grandes, luego ir a la de los matrimonios con hijos y por último a la de los viejos solitarios. Simon Petrikov era una excepción porque ese anciano adoraba Halloween.

—¡Pues vamos! —exclamó Finn, entusiasmado, alzando un puño.

—¡Sí! —secundó Flame.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran casa de la familia Lumpy-Space, la más adinerada del barrio. Iban hablando del empache que se darían al día siguiente con todas las chuches adquiridas, cuando de unos arbustos saltaron unos chicos de alrededor de trece años. Llevaban una ropa normal, a excepción de las máscaras de monstruos que cubrían sus caras.

Finn y Flame se pararon en seco. El año en el que tenían un gran plan para la noche de Halloween, el año en el que habían conseguido ser los primeros en llegar a la casa del señor Petrikov… ¿Por qué precisamente ese año tenían que aparecer los abusones? Les iban a robar las chucherías y se iban a quedar sin nada. ¡Mundo cruel!

—Niñatos, ya podéis ir dándonos las golosinas si no queréis que os zurremos —exigió el más alto, extendiendo un saco que ya tenía varios caramelos en su interior.

Los niños fruncieron el ceño y los miraron, enfadados. ¡Eran sus chuches! Que no les vinieran con memeces porque no se las iban a dar. ¡No, señor! ¡Un "pirata" y una "bruja" se resistirían a esos abusones! Se cogieron de las manos y gritaron al unísono:

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Son nuestras! ¡Iros a freír espárragos y dejadnos en paz de una vez!

Dicho eso, echaron a correr hacia la dirección contraria. No les darían las chucherías, pero tampoco eran idiotas; esos chicos no dudarían en reventarles unos buenos bofetones a los dos, y además tirarle de los calzoncillos a Finn. Tras un segundo de perplejidad, los abusones salieron en persecución del rubio y la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>—<em>Oh. My. Glob<em> —llevaba repitiendo una y otra vez una adolescente algo rechoncha, pero de grandes atributos, que tenía el pelo rizado y teñido de violeta e iba disfrazada de enfermera.

Había salido en busca de Marceline hacía ya un rato, porque habiendo visto lo que había visto… ¡La morena no podía perderse algo así! La chica se abrió paso entre los diferentes adolescentes que bailaban hasta dar con la rockera que iba disfrazada de vampiresa sexy en la cocina. Marceline bebía de un botellín de cerveza —su tercera caña de la noche— y conversaba con sus amigos de la banda; esa noche no tenía intención de tocar ninguna canción porque el amplificador se le había ido a la mierda.

—¡Marceline! —la llamó, tomándola por el brazo y haciendo que le prestara atención—. Por _Glob_, ¡tienes que ver esto!

—_Relaaaax_, LSP —tranquilizó la morena—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bonnibel ha venido y… Ay, mi madre. Tienes que verla ya pero ya.

Antes de que la "vampiresa" pudiera objetar nada, la "enfermera" la arrastró por el brazo hasta llegar al salón de la casa. Entonces, Marceline la vio. Bonnibel estaba apoyada en la pared, cruzada de brazos y ruborizada hasta las orejas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese minúsculo vestido de princesa rosa que llevaba. Tragó saliva; esta vez le sería muy difícil contenerse, eso si lo conseguía.

Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que Marceline la había visto, se recompuso y se acercó a ella. Trató de ocultar su sonrojo —cosa que fue imposible— y se cruzó de brazos estando frente a frente. Iba a demostrarle a esa rockera que también podía ser sexy, tan sexy como ella lo estaba ahora. «¡¿Eh?! —se recriminó mentalmente—. ¡No, Bonnie! ¡No! ¡Mantén la cabeza fría!»

—De acuerdo. Me retracto —admitió Marceline, desnudando con los ojos a la del pelo rosa teñido—. Estás muy buena y puedes demostrar que lo estás.

—Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy —informó la "princesa"—. No aguanto más miradas lascivas, incluyendo la tuya.

Hizo amago de pasar por un lado de la morena, pero esta la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo, provocándole un escalofrío. A Marceline le brillaban los ojos de lujuria, y en eso que le dijo que la acompañaría a la salida. Bonnibel se zafó de su agarre y le permitió acompañarla, pensando para sí que solamente sería hasta la salida y ya.

Se abrieron paso entre los fiesteros —muchos se quedaban mirando lugares muy específicos de la anatomía de los dos bellezones— y llegaron a la puerta principal. Cuando salieron de la casa, Bonnibel estuvo a punto de despedirse y marcharse, pero Marceline la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó rápidamente al patio trasero. Allí la acorraló contra la pared y aprisionó sus muñecas.

—Marceline, ¡¿qué cebollas haces?! —exclamó la "princesa", esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

La "vampiresa" se apoderó de sus labios con ansiedad y deseo por contestación. Bonnibel se paralizó completamente; no se sorprendía de que eso fuera a pasar, pero es que no sabía cómo reaccionar… Y algo que la inquietaba por dentro era que le gustaba. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y siguió los movimientos labiales de la morena.

Marceline le lamió el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, e inconscientemente la de pelo rosa abrió la boca. Introdujo su lengua tan rápido como vio la oportunidad y la entrelazó con la de la chica que llevaba meses deseando. Así comenzó un baile lingual que sólo interrumpían por décimas de segundo para coger aire.

Bonnibel enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marceline, mientras que la otra la tomaba por la cintura juntando más sus cuerpos, que poco a poco iban subiendo de temperatura.

* * *

><p>Subieron tan rápido como pudieron a la casa del árbol de un jardín y se pegaron a la pared para que no los pudieran ver desde ningún ángulo. Los dos respiraban con fuerza por el carrerón que se habían metido para esquivar a esos maleantes, que ahora los buscaban. Seguramente ya no lo hacían por las chuches, sino para darles una lección a los dos niñatos que se habían resistido a darles "lo que por derecho les pertenecía".<p>

Finn se asomó por la puerta de la casita y, al asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, dio un largo suspiro y le informó de esto a Flame. Ambos dibujaron unas amplias sonrisas y gritaron bajo de júbilo. ¡Lo habían conseguido! ¡Les habían dado esquinazo y seguían con sus chuches! Nadie en la historia del barrio se habría atrevido a semejante hazaña.

Para celebrarlo, cogieron dos chocolatinas, las abrieron y las chocaron entre ellas como si fuera un brindis y el chocolate fuera champagne. Luego las mordieron y dejaron que el chocolate se fundiera en sus lenguas y el dulce sabor se extendiera por sus paladares.

—¡Hey! —oyeron que les gritaba alguien—. ¡Finn, Flame, estoy aquí!

¿Esa no era la voz de Jake? Un segundo, estaban en una casa del árbol… ¡La única casa del árbol del barrio estaba en el jardín de Jake! Se asomaron a la ventana de la casita y, en frente de ellos, también asomado a una ventana, vieron a un chico de pelo color ocre claro, la cara cubierta de granitos rojos y vestido con su pijama.

—¡Jake! —exclamó Finn—. ¡Hola!

—¡Feliz Halloween, Jake! —felicitó Flame—. Siento que no pudieras venir por la varicela.

—Ya, yo también lo siento… ¡No puedo ir a pedir chuches con vosotros! ¡Jo! —se lamentó el niño.

—Y si hubieses venido, podrías haberle dado esquinazo a esos abusones con nosotros —agregó el rubio, a lo que el castaño abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión—. Ah, es verdad, no te lo había dicho… Nos topamos con unos abusones y seguimos con las golosinas intactas.

—¡Y también llegamos los primeros a la casa del señor Petrikov! —añadió la pelirroja.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué guay! —se paró un segundo a pensar—. Un segundo… Todavía no habéis ido a todas las casas como decía el plan, ¿verdad? —Finn y Flame pusieron cara de espanto—. ¡Finn, me prometiste que ibais a conseguir mogollón de chuches y que me ibas a dar parte! ¡Como no muevas el culo y vayas de puerta en puerta a pedir dulces, te lo moveré yo, pero de una patada, ¿capichi?! —Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza sin dudar—. Pues largo de mi vista, y más os vale ser los que más chuches consigan.

—¡Sí, mi sargento! —exclamaron el "pirata" y la "bruja", haciendo el saludo militar.

Se pusieron rectos como palos de escoba, anduvieron hacia la puerta de la casa del árbol como soldados y bajaron al suelo mecánicamente. Se tendrían que poner las pilas… ¡Ninguno de los dos quería una patada en el culo por parte de Jake!

* * *

><p>Bonnibel se chocó con muchos en su escapada. Estaba despeinada, con el vestidito desajustado y la boca tapada con la mano. ¡No podía creer lo que había hecho! Se había… Se había… ¡Es que hasta le costaba pensarlo! ¿¡Qué iban a hacer ahora!? Ahora que la morena y ella habían hecho… «eso», no la podría volver a mirar a la cara.<p>

Se abrió paso a base de codazos por el salón de la casa de Marceline, llegó a la puerta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba tan avergonzada… Había perdido la virginidad. Bonnibel Bubblegum no era precisamente una chica romántica, pero si tenía que desvirgarse, prefería hacerlo con una persona con la que llevara meses —o años— saliendo.

Se quitó los tacones que llevaba y echó a correr por el vecindario. Su casa estaba ocho manzanas más allá, por lo que era inevitable cruzarse con personas —especificando: niños— que la miraban raro. Porque era raro. ¿Qué hacía una chica de quince años, con el pelo rosa y disfrazada de princesa sexy, corriendo como si la persiguiese un búfalo?

Y en realidad sí era perseguida. Otra chica, ésta de dieciséis años, de pelo negro como la noche y vestida con un disfraz de vampiresa muy provocativo, corría tras ella. Bonnibel había salido huyendo en cuanto fue consciente de lo que hacía —algo tarde, por cierto—, y Marceline había salido tras ella. Tenían que aclarar las cosas, y Abadeer tenía algo muy importante que declarar.

Marceline vio a lo lejos, más allá de la pelirrosa que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, una pareja de niños. Un pirata rubio y una bruja pelirroja, para ser más específica. ¡El rubio era Finn Murtons! Ese era el hijo de los vecinos, sus padres eran muy buenos amigos de la señora Abadeer y ella solía hacerle de canguro.

—¡Finn! —gritó sin dejar de correr. El niño se paró y forzó la vista para divisar a la morena—. ¡Detén a la princesa de pelo fucsia!

Finn, sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquello, placó a Bonnibel abrazándola por la cintura. No sabía por qué Marceline Abadeer le pedía eso, pero eran amigos —a pesar de los seis años de diferencia que se llevaban—, y además cuidaba de él cuando sus padres salían. Habría una buena razón para que tuviese que detener a la pelirrosa, ¿no?

—¡Ah! —chilló Bonnibel cuando ambos cayeron al suelo.

Flame se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? Estaban dirigiéndose a su cuarta casa en la noche… ¿y de repente Finn empuja a una adolescente? Vale, esa velada estaba resultando ser muy extraña…

Marceline llegó jadeando cuando Bonnibel se disponía a levantarse. La morena se agradeció la ayuda al rubio, y antes de que la pelirrosa se volviese a escapar, la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a levantarse. La chica vestida de princesa estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Escúchame bien, Bonnie… —Tomó aire—. Si te crees que te vas a ir así sin más, después de lo que ha pasado, vas muy equivocada. No te creas que llevo cuatro años persiguiéndote para esto, guapita.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir Bubblegum—. No estarás insinuando…

—Estoy insinuando precisamente eso —cortó—. Te dejo para que lo pienses, y el lunes ya me darás una respuesta.

Después de eso, la morena se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la otra dirección, dejando a Bonnibel parada como un poste en medio de la calle. Finn miraba esto con ojos confusos, mientras que a Flame se le caía la mandíbula. Tras unos segundos, la pelirrosa se fue con la cabeza gacha hacia su casa. Realmente sí que tenía muchas cosas que pensar…

—¿Qué acaba de…? —Finn no pudo acabar la frase. Estaba tan confundido el pobre que ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —preguntó Flame, arqueando una ceja. El rubio negó con la cabeza—.Ay… Déjalo. Eres un chico, no debería extrañarme.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la siguiente casa que debían visitar para lo del "Truco o trato". Finn la siguió, insistiendo en que se lo explicara, pero ella lo cortó diciendo que si no conseguían la cantidad de chuches que había pedido Jake, se verían en una muy chunga. El "pirata" no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y seguir con la tradición de la víspera del Día de Todos los Santos, ya que sabía que la "bruja" no se lo iba a contar.

* * *

><p>Ya era sábado y Halloween había pasado.<p>

Finn y Flame al final consiguieron todas las chuches que tenían que conseguir, y le dieron parte a Jake. Se iban a dar un atracón en cuanto el castaño se recuperase de la varicela.

Por su parte, Bonnibel se lo había contado todo a su amiga Lady, la cual le soltó un "Te lo dije" por el teléfono, pero que además le respondió que eso era tema suyo… y que debería pensarlo.

Marceline esperaba una respuesta. ¿La conseguiría?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, antes se suponía que esto iba a ser un One-Shot, pero vi que dejaba demasiadas cosas en el aire y se me ocurrió la idea que ahora estoy poniendo en práctica. Pero el fic se basaba en las dos caras de Halloween: la de los niños y la de los adolescentes. Es decir, la de ir de puerta en puerta pidiendo chuches y la de la fiesta de disfraces en la que todo puede pasar. Por eso no me centro solamente en Marcy y Bonnie.<strong>

**¡Feliz Halloween a todos! Y por Dios, ojalá no lo hayáis pasado igual que yo, metida aquí en casa (irónicamente, mañana voy al cine con una amiga a ver **_**Drácula, la leyenda jamás contada**_**, pero viernes y Halloween, ¡en casita!)**

**BESOS, MONSTRUITOS.**


	3. Second Feast Day Happy Christmas!

**DISCLAIMER: qué depresión. Puse en la carta a Papá Noel que me trajera los derechos de **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_**, pero me ha traído un bajo (que es igual de guay). Bueno, en definitiva, no me pertenecen.**

**No tengo perdón. Es decir, ¿un especial de Navidad el 26 de diciembre? Pues no fue por no tenerlo escrito a tiempo. No, lo que pasó fue que a mi Internet se le fue la pinza y no he podido conectarme con el ordenador hasta ahora. Mirad que me he frustrado un montón con eso…**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Second Feast Day.<strong>_

_**Happy Christmas!**_

—_Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle a__ll the way! What fun it is to ride. __In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey!_ —cantaba un grupo de personas, pidiendo el Aguinaldo de casa en casa. Eran las seis de la tarde, pero ya era totalmente de noche.

Cuando terminaron la pegadiza canción, Maren Abadeer les dio a cada uno un billete de cinco dólares y cerró la puerta deseando felices fiestas. Volvió al salón y se encontró con su hija Marceline y el señor Petrickov echando una Brisca en la mesa de té con la baraja de cartas española que trajo su ex marido la última vez que había estado allí. En Nochebuena solamente estaban ellos tres. Primero, porque Hunson casi no pasaba por casa, trabajando en su empresa de automóviles muy lejos de la ciudad, y ella y él no podían estar ni en el mismo cuarto sin discutir; segundo, porque Simon era un gran amigo de la familia desde hacía muchos años y siempre invitaban al anciano a cenar porque era viudo y no tenía hijos ni nietos con los que pasar las fiestas; y tercero, porque su familia vivía lejos de allí y ellas preferían quedarse en casa en vez de irse al quinto pino.

—Sota de Bastos —dijo Marceline, echando la carta mencionada, su última carta. Era la última mano que quedaba por jugar para finalizar la Brisca.

Simon observó su carta. No podía ganar. No había estado muy atento a ese juego y la adolescente se estaba volviendo muy buena. Finalmente, echó el Cinco de Copas, sintiéndose derrotado. Marceline, en cambio, puso cara de impresión. ¡Vaya con el viejo! ¡Se tenía resguardada una Pinta, eh!

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó Simon—. No tengo una carta mejor.

—¿Una carta mejor? —repitió la morena. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que su amigo no era consciente de su valor, largó a reír—. Simon, ¡Copas era la Pinta! ¡Tenías una Pinta!

—¡¿Copas era la Pinta?! —exclamó el viejo—. Vaya, no me acordaba. Es que yo no me entiendo con estas cartas españolas.

—Pues a mí me gustan más. Es más fácil de comprender su nivel jerárquico. Por valores de mayor a menor: As, Tres, Rey, Caballo, Sota, Siete, Seis, Cinco, Cuatro y Dos —recitó, sonriendo.

—Bueno, sea como fuere, esta baza es mía —afirmó Simon, llevándose ambas cartas.

Los dos cogieron sus respectivos montones de bazas ganadas y empezaron a contar sus puntos. Mientras, Maren comprobaba en la cocina el asado de cordero que tenía en el horno. Quedaba poco para que estuviese en su punto, y avisó de ello desde allí. Aunque ambos dieron señas de haberse enterado, estaban demasiado concentrados contando sus puntos como para que les importase lo más mínimo.

—Cincuenta y ocho puntos —concluyó Simon—. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Sesenta y dos —sonrió Marceline—. Gané. Estás flojo, Simon. Es la tercera partida que te gano.

Llamaron a la puerta enérgicamente, dándole una y otra vez al timbre. Marceline dejó el montó de cartas sobre la mesa, se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrándose con un niño de diez años rubio de ojos azules embutido en un anorak relleno de plumas, una bufanda alrededor del cuello, un gorro hasta las cejas y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Sí, aún de estar tan abrigado, Finn estaba helado.

—Hola, Marcy —saludó el niño—. Felices fiestas.

—Felices fiestas —respondió la morena, algo extrañada—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Finn? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

—Sí, pero es que hay un sitio al que tenemos que ir —dijo.

Marceline se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. Murtons resultaba muy sospechoso, y aunque era un amor de niño —casi todas las niñas, adolescentes, madres y ancianas del vecindario se derretían de lo buenecito y adorable que era—, lo mismo le había dado por devolverle alguna de las jugadas que le había hecho Abadeer a lo largo de los años. Que sí, que Finn Murtons era un sol, pero que un duende bromista dormitaba en sus sobacos, y cuando se lo despertaba, gastaba unas bromas brutales.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Marceline, desconfiada.

—A un sitio. ¡Venga, vamos! —insistió Finn, tirando de la mano de la adolescente.

—¡Vale, vale! —aceptó finalmente Abadeer, zafándose del niño—. Pero espera, que me pongo el abrigo.

Cerró la puerta antes de que Finn pudiera decir nada más. Subió corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso, entró en su cuarto y cogió su cazadora violeta oscuro, que estaba tirada sobre la cama. Bajó a la primera planta a trote poniéndose el abrigo. Su madre, con un paño de cocina en las manos, preguntó que adónde iba. «Con Finn, el niño de los Murtons —respondió, abriendo la puerta—. Tranquila, que volveré antes de la cena.» Maren miró al techo, frustrada, y la dejó ir.

—Es un buen niño —dijo Simon—. No te preocupes por ella.

—No, si preocuparme por ella no me preocupo —suspiró Maren, sentándose al lado del anciano—. Lo que me preocupa es que la cena se quede fría.

Ante ese comentario, el señor Petrickov soltó una jovial carcajada. Qué guasa tenía Maren, estaba bastante claro a quién había salido en esos aspectos Marceline; Hunson era un hombre más bien serio.

* * *

><p>Flame llegó corriendo a la puerta de la casa pintada de colores pasteles y decorada con todo tipo de adornos navideños más bien orientados hacia los dulces —como bastones de caramelo gigantes en el jardín o muñecos de jengibre en las ventanas— y llamó tocando el timbre, haciendo que el "ding-dong" resonase con fuerza en el interior. Abrió la puerta un hombre rubio rojizo se ojos verdes; el padre de Bonnibel y maestro pastelero del barrio, Gustav Bubblegum.<p>

—_Guten Tag. Frohe Weihnachten!_ —sonrió. La familia de los Bubblegum había venido al vecindario hacía ya una década desde Alemania, pero el hombre seguía saludando y felicitando las fiestas en su lengua natal—. ¿Qué se te ofrece, querida?

—¿Puedo hablar con Bonnibel? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Claro —Se volvió hacia el interior de la casa y llamó a su hija en alemán, y ella respondió en el mismo idioma. Luego miró a la niña de nuevo—. Ahora viene. A propósito, ¿de qué conoces a Bonnie?

—Mmh… Ella pertenece al Club de Artes Varias del Centro Social… y yo también —balbuceó. No era mentira, pero en realidad habían hablado pocas veces dado que Flame era del departamento de dibujo y Bonnibel, del de literatura; eso sin tener en cuenta que se llevaban cinco años.

En ese momento, apareció la chica de cabello rosa. Gustav le sonrió y se metió adentro, mientras que Bonnibel se quedaba extrañada de ver a Flame Princess allí. Había visto a esa niña de apellido principesco reiteradas veces en el Centro Social y en _La Pastelería Königreich Candy_ junto al niño rubio y al castaño claro, pero casi no habían hablado. Ni siquiera pensaba que ella fuera a saber dónde vivía, aunque su familia era bastante conocida por los dulces de su padre y su madre.

—Emm… Hola. ¿Qué querías? —preguntó.

—¿Podrías venir un momento a un sitio conmigo? Hay algo muy importante que te tengo que enseñar —informó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

—A un lugar increíble. Tú sólo confía en mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si casi no te conozco?

—Soy una niña de diez años, no tramo nada malo.

* * *

><p>Unos días antes de Nochebuena, Finn, Jake y Flame estaban sentados en círculo en la habitación de este primero. El rubio había acabado olvidando el insólito suceso de Halloween entre su niñera y la chica de pelo rosa, pero cuando esa misma tarde comentó que desde el lunes que siguió al treinta y uno de octubre Marceline estaba muy alicaída y él no tenía ni idea de por qué, a Flame se le encendió la bombilla.<p>

—¡Yo sé lo que le pasa! —exclamó, eufórica.

—Yo también me lo imagino. Será un mal de amores o algo así… Algún chico que no la corresponde, seguramente —afirmó Jake, que siempre se las había dado de entendido con las chicas.

Flame negó con la cabeza. Irguió el dedo índice, levantó el mentón, cerró los ojos y, muy solemnemente, dijo:

—Sí, mal de amores. Pero por una chica, no por un chico —Relajó su postura. Jake y Finn la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos—, específicamente por la chica que placaste en Halloween, que se llama Bonnibel y es la hija de los pasteleros.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el rubio, boquiabierto—. Tú conoces a Marcy menos que yo.

—Ya, pero eso era lo que tú querías saber y yo no te dije cuando ellas terminaron de hablar —explicó—. Sólo que como tú no tienes ni idea de estas cosas, no te enteraste de que Marceline se estaba declarando y quería su respuesta el lunes.

Finn y Jake se miraron, luego a Flame, y de nuevo entre sí. Acababan de llegar a una conclusión: las chicas eras muy extrañas y complicadas, tanto para el castaño como para el rubio.

—O sea que… ¿Bonnibel le dijo que no? —preguntaron al unísono.

—No creo —negó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos—. A mí me parece que no le ha dado una respuesta aún.

—¡Pero cómo puedes saberlo! —gritó Finn, cada vez más confundido. Realmente se estaba haciendo un verdadero lío. Su amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que era una corazonada.

—Pues si tienes razón, Flame —suspiró Jake—, Marceline ya ha pasado más de un mes en vela. No puede seguir así, ¿no creéis?

—Pues sí, supongo —admitió el rubio—. Pero ya se acerca la Navidad, no me apetece centrarme en eso, sino en las vacaciones y en Santa Claus. Ya habéis visto que en mi casa todavía falta por poner el árbol, y sin árbol no hay regalos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al encendérsele la bombilla, apretó los labios y cogió del brazo a su amigo de ojos azules con una mano mientras que con la otra "aleteaba" intentando controlar su emoción. Los otros dos la miraron como quien mira una loca.

—¡Ay! —se quejó el que tenía el brazo aprisionado en un agarre muy fuerte—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—¡Finn, eres un genio! —chilló sonriente, tomándolo bruscamente por la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo soltó, dejando al pobre niño aún más aturdido de lo que lo estaba ya—. ¡Tengo una idea para juntarlas!

—No me digas —fue la respuesta sarcástica de Jake. Finn aún estaba alucinado; no por el beso (que también), sino por todo en general. El castaño, al ver que su amigo no reaccionó cuando le pasó una mano por la vista, continuó—: Yo también tengo una idea. ¿Y si les enviamos cartas de amor a cada una en el nombre de la otra y así arreglan todo?

—Puf, no —rechazó la pelirroja, moviendo la mano despectivamente—. Así empezarían a salir por una mentira, y no queremos eso… Y como decía, yo tengo una idea genial.

—¿No os parece que nos entrometemos demasiado en las vidas de los demás? —murmuró Finn al salir de su estupefacción. Flame y Jake le dirigieron miradas extrañadas, como queriendo decir que de dónde narices sacaba esa idea tonta—. Bueno, yo sólo decía que… —No terminó la frase y dejó escapar un suspiro—. En fin, si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos: ¿qué se te ha ocurrido, Flame?

—¿Recordáis el árbol de Navidad que están montando en el centro comercial? —preguntó la niña. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¿Y si hacemos que queden allí y las obligamos a decir lo que sienten?

—Es una buena idea —admitió Finn—. Pero quedaría más mágico si fuera en Nochebuena… No sé… ¿En plan milagro navideño?

—Oye, ¿no se suponía que tú eras igual de romántico que un palo de madera? —le cuestionó Jake, arqueando una ceja. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Es que pensé que… bajo el árbol de Navidad se reciben regalos y… la respuesta sería el regalo para Marcy —balbuceó—. ¿No os parece?

—Awwww, qué mono —expresó Flame, haciendo que Finn se ruborizara—. Pues ya está. En Nochebuena Finn y yo arrastraremos a Bonnibel y a Marceline hasta el árbol de Navidad del centro comercial.

—Eh, ¿y por qué yo no participo en ese plan? —exclamó Jake, enfadado.

—Porque tú siempre nos fastidias los planes —respondió Finn antes de que Flame lo hiciera—. Como en el trabajo colectivo de Conocimiento del Medio, o como cuando jugamos a capturar la bandera en Educación Física, o como en Halloween. De hecho lo mismo habría sido mejor no contarte nada, por si nos lo chafas de todos modos.

Flame le dio la razón a Finn; eso era justo lo que iba a decir. El castaño farfulló por lo bajo, pero no podía rebatir los argumentos del rubio. La señora Murtons tocó la puerta y entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la que llevaba un plato repleto de galletas y tres vasos de zumo de naranja.

* * *

><p>Marceline se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miró inquisitiva a Finn. El niño parecía buscar algo entre el gentío que corría de un lado a otro para hacer las compras de última hora navideñas. Carraspeó y preguntó por novena vez qué era lo que hacían en el centro comercial, pero de nuevo el rubio le dijo que esperara. Flame no aparecía por ninguna parte, y eso empezaba a preocupar a Finn. ¡Habían quedado a esa hora! ¿Y si la pelirroja no había sido capaz de convencer a Bonnibel? Era una posibilidad muy probable. Princess no conocía tanto a Bubblegum como Murtons a Abadeer, y según lo que había oído, la adolescente de pelo rosa no era nada confiada.<p>

La morena suspiró pesadamente e hizo un ademán de irse, pues veía que Finn la había traído allí para nada, pero el rubio se lo impidió tirándose al suelo y enganchándose a sus piernas. Marceline se quejó e intentó soltarse; sin embargo, el niño era más fuerte de lo que parecía, y lejos de zafarse, ambos acabaron en el suelo. La chica volvió a exigirle que la soltara, pero Finn sólo respondía con negativas y estrechaba más fuerte las piernas de la joven en su abrazo. La gente se paraba a mirar, pero al ver lo que pasaba, suponían enseguida que era una pataleta entre hermanos y volvían a sus atolondradas compras.

—¡Finn, te doy un ultimátum! Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte —advirtió Marceline, más que enfadada.

El rubio tragó saliva, pero volvió a negar. Siendo honestos, le daba más miedo el enfado de Flame al ver que había dejado escapar a Abadeer, que el de Marceline al no soltarla. Uy, sí, la pelirroja cabreada no era ninguna broma. Y aunque él era valiente…, Princess era… demasiado terrorífica incluso para el más bravo. Finn prefería rotundamente mantener las cosas en paz y calma con Flame.

* * *

><p>—¡Puedes soltarme! ¡No voy a salir corriendo! —exclamó una chica de pelo rosa que era prácticamente arrastrada por una niña de trenza pelirroja.<p>

Flame hizo oídos sordos y siguió tirando del brazo de Bonnibel entre la gente. Llegaban tarde. Terriblemente tarde. Quién sabe qué artimañas tendría que haberse inventado Finn para mantener a Marceline en el sitio en el que habían quedado. No esperaba que Bubblegum se resistiese tanto en un principio para que la acompañara al árbol de Navidad del centro comercial, y ese fallo le había costado alrededor de diez minutos. Finalmente consiguió convencerla, prometiendo claro comprar pastelillos de los caros en _La Pastelería Königreich Candy_. Lo que una tenía que hacer para formar parejas… Flame había sacado algo en claro de todo esto: no sería casamentera de mayor.

Vio por encima de las cabezas la estrella del enorme árbol de Navidad, que brillaba con fuerza gracias a la luz eléctrica. Con el alivio de estar llegando, aceleró el paso tirando de Bonnibel, que no paraba de quejarse. A los pocos minutos ya estaban frente al árbol artificial. La estrella dorada rozaba el techo, las ramas estaban cargadas de adornos de toda clase y la base estaba rodeada de cajas de regalos falsos de colorines de casi un metro. Las chicas oyeron unos gritos furiosos al otro lado del árbol, y por ello dieron un rodeo para encontrarse con Marceline Abadeer tirada en el suelo, intentando librarse de Finn Murtons, que estaba firmemente agarrado a las piernas de la morena.

Tras el momento de estupefacción, Flame celebró en silencio que Finn lograra haberla mantenido en el lugar durante tanto tiempo… aunque fuera de esa forma. Por otro lado, Bonnibel empezó a unir puntos. Flame y Finn eran amigos. Marceline era la canguro de Finn. Los dos niños habían presenciado la escena que montaron en Halloween. ¡Intentaban emparejarla con Marceline! Esos niños entrometidos…

Vale, aceptaba que quizás no se hubiera comportado de la manera más madura cuando Abadeer se le declaró. Ni el día en el que lo hizo, ni las semanas que siguieron al treinta y uno de octubre. Tenía la suerte de no coincidir con la morena en casi ninguna clase, así que le había sido fácil evitarla. Cada vez que la veía venir por los pasillos del instituto, daba media vuelta y se escondía en la primera aula que encontrara. Así durante casi dos meses. No era por nada en especial… Simplemente, era que no sabía qué responderle. Aquella noche la había confundido bastante, por no decir mucho. Aquel beso había embotado por completo la mente de Bonnibel, y la había llevado a cosas que nunca se habría planteado hacer, no por lo menos a esa edad y con una mujer. Y aunque Marceline estaba un poco borracha, supo por cómo la trató, por las caricias y besos, que no se arrepentiría de ello y que era algo que llevaba bastante tiempo deseando hacer. El problema era que Bonnibel tampoco se arrepentía…, no del todo. Dos pequeñas partes de ella le decían que no había sido un error: la primera, era una pequeña chispita en el corazón; la segunda estaba situada en el bajo abdomen. Pero la razón le repetía una y otra vez que sí, que la había cagado, pero ella tampoco era capaz de darle una respuesta en claro: ¿le gustaba o no le gustaba Marceline Abadeer?

Y cuando Finn exclamó que se girara y Marceline lo hizo, se le cayó el alma a los pies. La morena clavó sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Bonnibel, y eso causó terror en la de pelo rosa; tendría que enfrentarse a algo que había estado intentando evitar de todas las maneras. Y sabía que tendría que hacerlo porque Flame no la dejaría escapar. Por otro lado, Marceline dejó de retorcerse ipso facto, quedándose estática. No creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Desde Halloween apenas había podido atisbar una larga melena rosa chicle salir corriendo en cuanto ella entrara en su campo de visión. Y ahora la tenía ahí enfrente, parada como una estatua, a lo mejor sufriendo el mismo _shock_ que ella.

Una extraña y cálida sensación, entre nerviosismo y felicidad, se extendió desde su pecho hasta las puntas de los dedos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Finn se había levantado y le decía con la mirada que fuera hablar con la de pelo rosa. Se lo agradeció en silencio, pues ya comprendía para qué la había traído hasta allí. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Bonnibel, que era incapaz de moverse. Sentía como si sus músculos se hubiesen paralizado por una corriente eléctrica, y no creía que pudiera escapar. Y aunque hubiese podido, Flame Princess la vigilaba por si se le ocurría huir, para detenerla.

—Aún espero una respuesta —dijo Marceline, mirando a los ojos a Bonnibel.

La chica de pelo rosa agachó la cabeza. No tenía respuesta. A lo mejor la morena esperaba un rotundo no; a lo mejor el resto del mundo esperaba un no del tamaño de una catedral, pero ella no esperaba ni un no, ni un sí. Sólo tenía un no lo sé. Intentó pensar algo más que decirle, sacar algo concluso de esa maraña de confusiones, pero cada vez que trataba de abrir la boca y decirle que en su interior se estaba librando una guerra por saber cuál era la maldita respuesta, sus labios se sellaban y se negaban a soltar nada.

Marceline esperó a que dijera algo. Bonnibel Bubblegum le importaba mucho; en realidad era de la única chica de la que se había sentido enamorada. Y era amor de verdad, no como lo que sintió por ese estúpido de Ash. Por eso esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para que su corazón quedase destrozado o saltase de felicidad. Cualquiera diría —y de hecho sus amigos se lo habían repetido una y otra vez— que debería dejarlo ya, que su paciencia había excedido los límites humanos, pero ella no podía obligarle a su corazón que dejara de latir por Bonnibel. No podía decirle: «Eh, corazón, deja de hacer el estúpido y enamórate de alguien alcanzable». El amor era estúpido en sí, así que le veía el sentido a que ella actuara de forma estúpida. Y eso que no era la mayor estupidez que había hecho en su vida.

—¿Pero va a decir algo? —susurró Finn al oído de Flame. La pelirroja le dio una colleja.

—No seas burro —le recriminó, también susurrando—. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—Ya, pero, ¿tanto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—No sabrá qué decirle.

—¿Y cómo es eso? Yo creo que es fácil saber cuándo alguien te gusta.

—A lo mejor a los chicos sí, porque sentís lo mismo que un ladrillo, pero las chicas somos más complicadas.

—Ah —Dudó un momento antes de continuar—: Pues me alegro de no ser una chica.

—Pues sí, porque serías una chica horrible. Ahora cállate y déjame escuchar.

—¿Escuchar el qué? Si no están diciendo nada.

Las dos adolescentes habían escuchado la pequeña conversación de los niños, pero Marceline no le había dado importancia. La que sí que le había prestado atención fue Bonnibel. La última frase del chavalín rubio se había quedado prendada en su mente. «Si no están diciendo nada.» Pero no sabía qué responder… «Si no están diciendo nada.» Tampoco había pensado en el daño que podría estar haciéndole a Marceline al guardar silencio. «Si no están diciendo nada.» Y debería hablar, aunque no diese una contestación clara.

—Yo… —balbuceó. Tragó saliva y se abrazó a sí misma—. Yo no lo sé… Te juro que no lo sé. Si lo supiera te lo diría, pero no tengo ni idea.

—¿No lo sabes? —En cierta manera, la respuesta de Bonnibel la había aliviado un poco. Esperaba una negativa. Eso significaba que todavía tenía alguna oportunidad.

—No. Y cuanto más lo pienso, menos estoy segura de lo que siento.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a aclararte? —preguntó la morena, acercándose a la de pelo rosa, que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Bonnibel subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Marceline peligrosamente próximos a los suyos. El aliento de zumo de cerezas de la bajista se filtraba en la boca de la estudiante de sobresaliente y viceversa. El corazón de Bonnibel se aceleró al pensar en el inminente beso, y sintió cómo su deseo porque aquello ocurriera se acentuaba. Abadeer llevó delicadamente una mano a la barbilla de Bubblegum y acercó sus labios a los rosados y suaves de su amada. Anhelaba esa boca, la soñaba y sufría por no poder volver a probarla. La sensación que había experimentado al besar por primera vez a Bonnibel era indescriptible, a pesar de que no estaba en plenitud de sus facultades por culpa de las dos cervezas y media. Las chicas cerraron los ojos en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto.

Fue un beso suave, tierno y lleno de cariño. Contrastaba con todos los besos que habían compartido en la noche de Halloween, que habían sido fogosos, pasionales, llenos de deseo y lujuria. Éste fue lento y largo, amoroso. De esos besos que prenden el corazón, y que al separarse despiertan hambre por más. La boca de Bonnibel sabía a galletas de jengibre, ese sería un recuerdo que a Marceline se le quedaría grabado en la memoria por siempre, al igual que todos los detalles de ese beso tan cálido y novelístico.

Marceline y Bonnibel se separaron lentamente. La morena tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para aguantarse las ganas de volver a besarla, porque quería oír la respuesta de la chica de pelo rosa, que ya tenía claro cuál iba a ser su contestación.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Abadeer, temerosa. Si después de ese increíble beso, en el que había puesto su alma, le decía que no, ella no sabría qué hacer.

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar Bonnibel—. Por Albert Einstein: ¡claro que sí!

Marceline dibujó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Volvió a besar a su amada, esta vez permitiéndose colar su lengua en la boca de la chica de pelo rosa. La gente se detuvo a mirar el fogoso beso entre Abadeer y Bubblegum, algunos murmuraban de desaprobación, porque aun en pleno siglo XXI ver a dos chicas besándose suponía un escándalo. Pero al cuerno todo, ellas disfrutaban de la sensación de sus labios al unirse y la de sus lenguas al entrelazarse.

Sonó un chillido al estilo _fangirl_ por parte de Flame. La pelirroja abrazó a Finn en un intento de controlar su emoción, mientras que el niño se quedaba sin aire. El rubio no comprendía del todo por qué su amiga se emocionaba tanto con el beso, pero de alguna manera se alegraba de que Marceline hubiese obtenido lo que quería. Era muy raro verla triste, y a Finn no le iba el rollo drama.

Aquella Nochebuena, frente al enorme árbol de Navidad del centro comercial, Santa Claus había decidido dar su regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recordad que todavía queda el especial de San Valentín. La historia no ha acabado, eh, no os creáis lo contrario. ¿Sabéis? Me encantó la conversación que tienen Finn y Flame antes de que Bonnibel confiese su confusión. Creo que es la parte que más me gusta de todo el capítulo, por detrás del beso, claro. Y sí, creo que en el beso me pasé comiendo turrón Suchad y bombones Lindor porque me ha quedado tan dulce que lo mismo me llega una demanda porque a alguna lectora le ha dado un coma diabético…<strong>

**Y ahora pasaré a responder a los reviews que todavía no he contestado...**

Cuchufletoide: bueno, ya lo has leído. El lunes no pasó nada en especial, Bonnibel la estuvo evitando durante casi dos meses. Nah, me gusta el nombre; es como el que puse a mi equipo en la yincana que celebré en mi décimo cumpleaños. Y si creen que estoy loca... allá ellos... yo me siento muy cuerda (suena un reloj de cuco por detrás y Cristina se pone un sombrero de copa como el del Sombrero Loco de Alicia en el _País de las Maravillas_).

Guest: pues no. Al final actualicé el 26 de diciembre... por problemas técnicos. Lo siento mucho (Cristina pone ojitos de Gato con Botas). En serio, lo siento mucho... Pero el especial de San Valentín te prometo, no, te juro, que lo subiré el 14 de febrero, como dije al principio.

mary11: ¡son el dúo dinámico! Jeje. A mí también me encanta la pareja que hacen, aunque sea todavía como amigos (Cristina enarca las cejas. "Todavía"...). Espero que te haya gustado este especial tanto como el anterior.

**En fin, gentecita a la que tanto adoro, espero veros en el especial de San Valentín, que, palabra, lo subiré en el día prometido. En serio, es que no podía conectar en Internet… Fue frustrante.**

**BESOS, RODOLFITOS (no se me ocurría nada mejor, ¿vale?).**

15


	4. Second Feast Day Happy Christmas!

**DISCLAIMER: qué depresión. Puse en la carta a Papá Noel que me trajera los derechos de **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_**, pero me ha traído un bajo (que es igual de guay). Bueno, en definitiva, no me pertenecen.**

**No tengo perdón. Es decir, ¿un especial de Navidad el 26 de diciembre? Pues no fue por no tenerlo escrito a tiempo. No, lo que pasó fue que a mi Internet se le fue la pinza y no he podido conectarme con el ordenador hasta ahora. Mirad que me he frustrado un montón con eso…**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Second Feast Day.<strong>_

_**Happy Christmas!**_

—_Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle a__ll the way! What fun it is to ride. __In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey!_ —cantaba un grupo de personas, pidiendo el Aguinaldo de casa en casa. Eran las seis de la tarde, pero ya era totalmente de noche.

Cuando terminaron la pegadiza canción, Maren Abadeer les dio a cada uno un billete de cinco dólares y cerró la puerta deseando felices fiestas. Volvió al salón y se encontró con su hija Marceline y el señor Petrickov echando una Brisca en la mesa de té con la baraja de cartas española que trajo su ex marido la última vez que había estado allí. En Nochebuena solamente estaban ellos tres. Primero, porque Hunson casi no pasaba por casa, trabajando en su empresa de automóviles muy lejos de la ciudad, y ella y él no podían estar ni en el mismo cuarto sin discutir; segundo, porque Simon era un gran amigo de la familia desde hacía muchos años y siempre invitaban al anciano a cenar porque era viudo y no tenía hijos ni nietos con los que pasar las fiestas; y tercero, porque su familia vivía lejos de allí y ellas preferían quedarse en casa en vez de irse al quinto pino.

—Sota de Bastos —dijo Marceline, echando la carta mencionada, su última carta. Era la última mano que quedaba por jugar para finalizar la Brisca.

Simon observó su carta. No podía ganar. No había estado muy atento a ese juego y la adolescente se estaba volviendo muy buena. Finalmente, echó el Cinco de Copas, sintiéndose derrotado. Marceline, en cambio, puso cara de impresión. ¡Vaya con el viejo! ¡Se tenía resguardada una Pinta, eh!

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó Simon—. No tengo una carta mejor.

—¿Una carta mejor? —repitió la morena. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que su amigo no era consciente de su valor, largó a reír—. Simon, ¡Copas era la Pinta! ¡Tenías una Pinta!

—¡¿Copas era la Pinta?! —exclamó el viejo—. Vaya, no me acordaba. Es que yo no me entiendo con estas cartas españolas.

—Pues a mí me gustan más. Es más fácil de comprender su nivel jerárquico. Por valores de mayor a menor: As, Tres, Rey, Caballo, Sota, Siete, Seis, Cinco, Cuatro y Dos —recitó, sonriendo.

—Bueno, sea como fuere, esta baza es mía —afirmó Simon, llevándose ambas cartas.

Los dos cogieron sus respectivos montones de bazas ganadas y empezaron a contar sus puntos. Mientras, Maren comprobaba en la cocina el asado de cordero que tenía en el horno. Quedaba poco para que estuviese en su punto, y avisó de ello desde allí. Aunque ambos dieron señas de haberse enterado, estaban demasiado concentrados contando sus puntos como para que les importase lo más mínimo.

—Cincuenta y ocho puntos —concluyó Simon—. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Sesenta y dos —sonrió Marceline—. Gané. Estás flojo, Simon. Es la tercera partida que te gano.

Llamaron a la puerta enérgicamente, dándole una y otra vez al timbre. Marceline dejó el montó de cartas sobre la mesa, se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrándose con un niño de diez años rubio de ojos azules embutido en un anorak relleno de plumas, una bufanda alrededor del cuello, un gorro hasta las cejas y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Sí, aún de estar tan abrigado, Finn estaba helado.

—Hola, Marcy —saludó el niño—. Felices fiestas.

—Felices fiestas —respondió la morena, algo extrañada—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Finn? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

—Sí, pero es que hay un sitio al que tenemos que ir —dijo.

Marceline se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. Murtons resultaba muy sospechoso, y aunque era un amor de niño —casi todas las niñas, adolescentes, madres y ancianas del vecindario se derretían de lo buenecito y adorable que era—, lo mismo le había dado por devolverle alguna de las jugadas que le había hecho Abadeer a lo largo de los años. Que sí, que Finn Murtons era un sol, pero que un duende bromista dormitaba en sus sobacos, y cuando se lo despertaba, gastaba unas bromas brutales.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Marceline, desconfiada.

—A un sitio. ¡Venga, vamos! —insistió Finn, tirando de la mano de la adolescente.

—¡Vale, vale! —aceptó finalmente Abadeer, zafándose del niño—. Pero espera, que me pongo el abrigo.

Cerró la puerta antes de que Finn pudiera decir nada más. Subió corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso, entró en su cuarto y cogió su cazadora violeta oscuro, que estaba tirada sobre la cama. Bajó a la primera planta a trote poniéndose el abrigo. Su madre, con un paño de cocina en las manos, preguntó que adónde iba. «Con Finn, el niño de los Murtons —respondió, abriendo la puerta—. Tranquila, que volveré antes de la cena.» Maren miró al techo, frustrada, y la dejó ir.

—Es un buen niño —dijo Simon—. No te preocupes por ella.

—No, si preocuparme por ella no me preocupo —suspiró Maren, sentándose al lado del anciano—. Lo que me preocupa es que la cena se quede fría.

Ante ese comentario, el señor Petrickov soltó una jovial carcajada. Qué guasa tenía Maren, estaba bastante claro a quién había salido en esos aspectos Marceline; Hunson era un hombre más bien serio.

* * *

><p>Flame llegó corriendo a la puerta de la casa pintada de colores pasteles y decorada con todo tipo de adornos navideños más bien orientados hacia los dulces —como bastones de caramelo gigantes en el jardín o muñecos de jengibre en las ventanas— y llamó tocando el timbre, haciendo que el "ding-dong" resonase con fuerza en el interior. Abrió la puerta un hombre rubio rojizo se ojos verdes; el padre de Bonnibel y maestro pastelero del barrio, Gustav Bubblegum.<p>

—_Guten Tag. Frohe Weihnachten!_ —sonrió. La familia de los Bubblegum había venido al vecindario hacía ya una década desde Alemania, pero el hombre seguía saludando y felicitando las fiestas en su lengua natal—. ¿Qué se te ofrece, querida?

—¿Puedo hablar con Bonnibel? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Claro —Se volvió hacia el interior de la casa y llamó a su hija en alemán, y ella respondió en el mismo idioma. Luego miró a la niña de nuevo—. Ahora viene. A propósito, ¿de qué conoces a Bonnie?

—Mmh… Ella pertenece al Club de Artes Varias del Centro Social… y yo también —balbuceó. No era mentira, pero en realidad habían hablado pocas veces dado que Flame era del departamento de dibujo y Bonnibel, del de literatura; eso sin tener en cuenta que se llevaban cinco años.

En ese momento, apareció la chica de cabello rosa. Gustav le sonrió y se metió adentro, mientras que Bonnibel se quedaba extrañada de ver a Flame Princess allí. Había visto a esa niña de apellido principesco reiteradas veces en el Centro Social y en _La Pastelería Königreich Candy_ junto al niño rubio y al castaño claro, pero casi no habían hablado. Ni siquiera pensaba que ella fuera a saber dónde vivía, aunque su familia era bastante conocida por los dulces de su padre y su madre.

—Emm… Hola. ¿Qué querías? —preguntó.

—¿Podrías venir un momento a un sitio conmigo? Hay algo muy importante que te tengo que enseñar —informó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

—A un lugar increíble. Tú sólo confía en mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si casi no te conozco?

—Soy una niña de diez años, no tramo nada malo.

* * *

><p>Unos días antes de Nochebuena, Finn, Jake y Flame estaban sentados en círculo en la habitación de este primero. El rubio había acabado olvidando el insólito suceso de Halloween entre su niñera y la chica de pelo rosa, pero cuando esa misma tarde comentó que desde el lunes que siguió al treinta y uno de octubre Marceline estaba muy alicaída y él no tenía ni idea de por qué, a Flame se le encendió la bombilla.<p>

—¡Yo sé lo que le pasa! —exclamó, eufórica.

—Yo también me lo imagino. Será un mal de amores o algo así… Algún chico que no la corresponde, seguramente —afirmó Jake, que siempre se las había dado de entendido con las chicas.

Flame negó con la cabeza. Irguió el dedo índice, levantó el mentón, cerró los ojos y, muy solemnemente, dijo:

—Sí, mal de amores. Pero por una chica, no por un chico —Relajó su postura. Jake y Finn la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos—, específicamente por la chica que placaste en Halloween, que se llama Bonnibel y es la hija de los pasteleros.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el rubio, boquiabierto—. Tú conoces a Marcy menos que yo.

—Ya, pero eso era lo que tú querías saber y yo no te dije cuando ellas terminaron de hablar —explicó—. Sólo que como tú no tienes ni idea de estas cosas, no te enteraste de que Marceline se estaba declarando y quería su respuesta el lunes.

Finn y Jake se miraron, luego a Flame, y de nuevo entre sí. Acababan de llegar a una conclusión: las chicas eras muy extrañas y complicadas, tanto para el castaño como para el rubio.

—O sea que… ¿Bonnibel le dijo que no? —preguntaron al unísono.

—No creo —negó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos—. A mí me parece que no le ha dado una respuesta aún.

—¡Pero cómo puedes saberlo! —gritó Finn, cada vez más confundido. Realmente se estaba haciendo un verdadero lío. Su amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que era una corazonada.

—Pues si tienes razón, Flame —suspiró Jake—, Marceline ya ha pasado más de un mes en vela. No puede seguir así, ¿no creéis?

—Pues sí, supongo —admitió el rubio—. Pero ya se acerca la Navidad, no me apetece centrarme en eso, sino en las vacaciones y en Santa Claus. Ya habéis visto que en mi casa todavía falta por poner el árbol, y sin árbol no hay regalos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al encendérsele la bombilla, apretó los labios y cogió del brazo a su amigo de ojos azules con una mano mientras que con la otra "aleteaba" intentando controlar su emoción. Los otros dos la miraron como quien mira una loca.

—¡Ay! —se quejó el que tenía el brazo aprisionado en un agarre muy fuerte—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—¡Finn, eres un genio! —chilló sonriente, tomándolo bruscamente por la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo soltó, dejando al pobre niño aún más aturdido de lo que lo estaba ya—. ¡Tengo una idea para juntarlas!

—No me digas —fue la respuesta sarcástica de Jake. Finn aún estaba alucinado; no por el beso (que también), sino por todo en general. El castaño, al ver que su amigo no reaccionó cuando le pasó una mano por la vista, continuó—: Yo también tengo una idea. ¿Y si les enviamos cartas de amor a cada una en el nombre de la otra y así arreglan todo?

—Puf, no —rechazó la pelirroja, moviendo la mano despectivamente—. Así empezarían a salir por una mentira, y no queremos eso… Y como decía, yo tengo una idea genial.

—¿No os parece que nos entrometemos demasiado en las vidas de los demás? —murmuró Finn al salir de su estupefacción. Flame y Jake le dirigieron miradas extrañadas, como queriendo decir que de dónde narices sacaba esa idea tonta—. Bueno, yo sólo decía que… —No terminó la frase y dejó escapar un suspiro—. En fin, si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos: ¿qué se te ha ocurrido, Flame?

—¿Recordáis el árbol de Navidad que están montando en el centro comercial? —preguntó la niña. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¿Y si hacemos que queden allí y las obligamos a decir lo que sienten?

—Es una buena idea —admitió Finn—. Pero quedaría más mágico si fuera en Nochebuena… No sé… ¿En plan milagro navideño?

—Oye, ¿no se suponía que tú eras igual de romántico que un palo de madera? —le cuestionó Jake, arqueando una ceja. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Es que pensé que… bajo el árbol de Navidad se reciben regalos y… la respuesta sería el regalo para Marcy —balbuceó—. ¿No os parece?

—Awwww, qué mono —expresó Flame, haciendo que Finn se ruborizara—. Pues ya está. En Nochebuena Finn y yo arrastraremos a Bonnibel y a Marceline hasta el árbol de Navidad del centro comercial.

—Eh, ¿y por qué yo no participo en ese plan? —exclamó Jake, enfadado.

—Porque tú siempre nos fastidias los planes —respondió Finn antes de que Flame lo hiciera—. Como en el trabajo colectivo de Conocimiento del Medio, o como cuando jugamos a capturar la bandera en Educación Física, o como en Halloween. De hecho lo mismo habría sido mejor no contarte nada, por si nos lo chafas de todos modos.

Flame le dio la razón a Finn; eso era justo lo que iba a decir. El castaño farfulló por lo bajo, pero no podía rebatir los argumentos del rubio. La señora Murtons tocó la puerta y entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la que llevaba un plato repleto de galletas y tres vasos de zumo de naranja.

* * *

><p>Marceline se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miró inquisitiva a Finn. El niño parecía buscar algo entre el gentío que corría de un lado a otro para hacer las compras de última hora navideñas. Carraspeó y preguntó por novena vez qué era lo que hacían en el centro comercial, pero de nuevo el rubio le dijo que esperara. Flame no aparecía por ninguna parte, y eso empezaba a preocupar a Finn. ¡Habían quedado a esa hora! ¿Y si la pelirroja no había sido capaz de convencer a Bonnibel? Era una posibilidad muy probable. Princess no conocía tanto a Bubblegum como Murtons a Abadeer, y según lo que había oído, la adolescente de pelo rosa no era nada confiada.<p>

La morena suspiró pesadamente e hizo un ademán de irse, pues veía que Finn la había traído allí para nada, pero el rubio se lo impidió tirándose al suelo y enganchándose a sus piernas. Marceline se quejó e intentó soltarse; sin embargo, el niño era más fuerte de lo que parecía, y lejos de zafarse, ambos acabaron en el suelo. La chica volvió a exigirle que la soltara, pero Finn sólo respondía con negativas y estrechaba más fuerte las piernas de la joven en su abrazo. La gente se paraba a mirar, pero al ver lo que pasaba, suponían enseguida que era una pataleta entre hermanos y volvían a sus atolondradas compras.

—¡Finn, te doy un ultimátum! Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte —advirtió Marceline, más que enfadada.

El rubio tragó saliva, pero volvió a negar. Siendo honestos, le daba más miedo el enfado de Flame al ver que había dejado escapar a Abadeer, que el de Marceline al no soltarla. Uy, sí, la pelirroja cabreada no era ninguna broma. Y aunque él era valiente…, Princess era… demasiado terrorífica incluso para el más bravo. Finn prefería rotundamente mantener las cosas en paz y calma con Flame.

* * *

><p>—¡Puedes soltarme! ¡No voy a salir corriendo! —exclamó una chica de pelo rosa que era prácticamente arrastrada por una niña de trenza pelirroja.<p>

Flame hizo oídos sordos y siguió tirando del brazo de Bonnibel entre la gente. Llegaban tarde. Terriblemente tarde. Quién sabe qué artimañas tendría que haberse inventado Finn para mantener a Marceline en el sitio en el que habían quedado. No esperaba que Bubblegum se resistiese tanto en un principio para que la acompañara al árbol de Navidad del centro comercial, y ese fallo le había costado alrededor de diez minutos. Finalmente consiguió convencerla, prometiendo claro comprar pastelillos de los caros en _La Pastelería Königreich Candy_. Lo que una tenía que hacer para formar parejas… Flame había sacado algo en claro de todo esto: no sería casamentera de mayor.

Vio por encima de las cabezas la estrella del enorme árbol de Navidad, que brillaba con fuerza gracias a la luz eléctrica. Con el alivio de estar llegando, aceleró el paso tirando de Bonnibel, que no paraba de quejarse. A los pocos minutos ya estaban frente al árbol artificial. La estrella dorada rozaba el techo, las ramas estaban cargadas de adornos de toda clase y la base estaba rodeada de cajas de regalos falsos de colorines de casi un metro. Las chicas oyeron unos gritos furiosos al otro lado del árbol, y por ello dieron un rodeo para encontrarse con Marceline Abadeer tirada en el suelo, intentando librarse de Finn Murtons, que estaba firmemente agarrado a las piernas de la morena.

Tras el momento de estupefacción, Flame celebró en silencio que Finn lograra haberla mantenido en el lugar durante tanto tiempo… aunque fuera de esa forma. Por otro lado, Bonnibel empezó a unir puntos. Flame y Finn eran amigos. Marceline era la canguro de Finn. Los dos niños habían presenciado la escena que montaron en Halloween. ¡Intentaban emparejarla con Marceline! Esos niños entrometidos…

Vale, aceptaba que quizás no se hubiera comportado de la manera más madura cuando Abadeer se le declaró. Ni el día en el que lo hizo, ni las semanas que siguieron al treinta y uno de octubre. Tenía la suerte de no coincidir con la morena en casi ninguna clase, así que le había sido fácil evitarla. Cada vez que la veía venir por los pasillos del instituto, daba media vuelta y se escondía en la primera aula que encontrara. Así durante casi dos meses. No era por nada en especial… Simplemente, era que no sabía qué responderle. Aquella noche la había confundido bastante, por no decir mucho. Aquel beso había embotado por completo la mente de Bonnibel, y la había llevado a cosas que nunca se habría planteado hacer, no por lo menos a esa edad y con una mujer. Y aunque Marceline estaba un poco borracha, supo por cómo la trató, por las caricias y besos, que no se arrepentiría de ello y que era algo que llevaba bastante tiempo deseando hacer. El problema era que Bonnibel tampoco se arrepentía…, no del todo. Dos pequeñas partes de ella le decían que no había sido un error: la primera, era una pequeña chispita en el corazón; la segunda estaba situada en el bajo abdomen. Pero la razón le repetía una y otra vez que sí, que la había cagado, pero ella tampoco era capaz de darle una respuesta en claro: ¿le gustaba o no le gustaba Marceline Abadeer?

Y cuando Finn exclamó que se girara y Marceline lo hizo, se le cayó el alma a los pies. La morena clavó sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Bonnibel, y eso causó terror en la de pelo rosa; tendría que enfrentarse a algo que había estado intentando evitar de todas las maneras. Y sabía que tendría que hacerlo porque Flame no la dejaría escapar. Por otro lado, Marceline dejó de retorcerse ipso facto, quedándose estática. No creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Desde Halloween apenas había podido atisbar una larga melena rosa chicle salir corriendo en cuanto ella entrara en su campo de visión. Y ahora la tenía ahí enfrente, parada como una estatua, a lo mejor sufriendo el mismo _shock_ que ella.

Una extraña y cálida sensación, entre nerviosismo y felicidad, se extendió desde su pecho hasta las puntas de los dedos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Finn se había levantado y le decía con la mirada que fuera hablar con la de pelo rosa. Se lo agradeció en silencio, pues ya comprendía para qué la había traído hasta allí. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Bonnibel, que era incapaz de moverse. Sentía como si sus músculos se hubiesen paralizado por una corriente eléctrica, y no creía que pudiera escapar. Y aunque hubiese podido, Flame Princess la vigilaba por si se le ocurría huir, para detenerla.

—Aún espero una respuesta —dijo Marceline, mirando a los ojos a Bonnibel.

La chica de pelo rosa agachó la cabeza. No tenía respuesta. A lo mejor la morena esperaba un rotundo no; a lo mejor el resto del mundo esperaba un no del tamaño de una catedral, pero ella no esperaba ni un no, ni un sí. Sólo tenía un no lo sé. Intentó pensar algo más que decirle, sacar algo concluso de esa maraña de confusiones, pero cada vez que trataba de abrir la boca y decirle que en su interior se estaba librando una guerra por saber cuál era la maldita respuesta, sus labios se sellaban y se negaban a soltar nada.

Marceline esperó a que dijera algo. Bonnibel Bubblegum le importaba mucho; en realidad era de la única chica de la que se había sentido enamorada. Y era amor de verdad, no como lo que sintió por ese estúpido de Ash. Por eso esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para que su corazón quedase destrozado o saltase de felicidad. Cualquiera diría —y de hecho sus amigos se lo habían repetido una y otra vez— que debería dejarlo ya, que su paciencia había excedido los límites humanos, pero ella no podía obligarle a su corazón que dejara de latir por Bonnibel. No podía decirle: «Eh, corazón, deja de hacer el estúpido y enamórate de alguien alcanzable». El amor era estúpido en sí, así que le veía el sentido a que ella actuara de forma estúpida. Y eso que no era la mayor estupidez que había hecho en su vida.

—¿Pero va a decir algo? —susurró Finn al oído de Flame. La pelirroja le dio una colleja.

—No seas burro —le recriminó, también susurrando—. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—Ya, pero, ¿tanto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—No sabrá qué decirle.

—¿Y cómo es eso? Yo creo que es fácil saber cuándo alguien te gusta.

—A lo mejor a los chicos sí, porque sentís lo mismo que un ladrillo, pero las chicas somos más complicadas.

—Ah —Dudó un momento antes de continuar—: Pues me alegro de no ser una chica.

—Pues sí, porque serías una chica horrible. Ahora cállate y déjame escuchar.

—¿Escuchar el qué? Si no están diciendo nada.

Las dos adolescentes habían escuchado la pequeña conversación de los niños, pero Marceline no le había dado importancia. La que sí que le había prestado atención fue Bonnibel. La última frase del chavalín rubio se había quedado prendada en su mente. «Si no están diciendo nada.» Pero no sabía qué responder… «Si no están diciendo nada.» Tampoco había pensado en el daño que podría estar haciéndole a Marceline al guardar silencio. «Si no están diciendo nada.» Y debería hablar, aunque no diese una contestación clara.

—Yo… —balbuceó. Tragó saliva y se abrazó a sí misma—. Yo no lo sé… Te juro que no lo sé. Si lo supiera te lo diría, pero no tengo ni idea.

—¿No lo sabes? —En cierta manera, la respuesta de Bonnibel la había aliviado un poco. Esperaba una negativa. Eso significaba que todavía tenía alguna oportunidad.

—No. Y cuanto más lo pienso, menos estoy segura de lo que siento.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a aclararte? —preguntó la morena, acercándose a la de pelo rosa, que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Bonnibel subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Marceline peligrosamente próximos a los suyos. El aliento de zumo de cerezas de la bajista se filtraba en la boca de la estudiante de sobresaliente y viceversa. El corazón de Bonnibel se aceleró al pensar en el inminente beso, y sintió cómo su deseo porque aquello ocurriera se acentuaba. Abadeer llevó delicadamente una mano a la barbilla de Bubblegum y acercó sus labios a los rosados y suaves de su amada. Anhelaba esa boca, la soñaba y sufría por no poder volver a probarla. La sensación que había experimentado al besar por primera vez a Bonnibel era indescriptible, a pesar de que no estaba en plenitud de sus facultades por culpa de las dos cervezas y media. Las chicas cerraron los ojos en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto.

Fue un beso suave, tierno y lleno de cariño. Contrastaba con todos los besos que habían compartido en la noche de Halloween, que habían sido fogosos, pasionales, llenos de deseo y lujuria. Éste fue lento y largo, amoroso. De esos besos que prenden el corazón, y que al separarse despiertan hambre por más. La boca de Bonnibel sabía a galletas de jengibre, ese sería un recuerdo que a Marceline se le quedaría grabado en la memoria por siempre, al igual que todos los detalles de ese beso tan cálido y novelístico.

Marceline y Bonnibel se separaron lentamente. La morena tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para aguantarse las ganas de volver a besarla, porque quería oír la respuesta de la chica de pelo rosa, que ya tenía claro cuál iba a ser su contestación.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Abadeer, temerosa. Si después de ese increíble beso, en el que había puesto su alma, le decía que no, ella no sabría qué hacer.

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar Bonnibel—. Por Albert Einstein: ¡claro que sí!

Marceline dibujó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Volvió a besar a su amada, esta vez permitiéndose colar su lengua en la boca de la chica de pelo rosa. La gente se detuvo a mirar el fogoso beso entre Abadeer y Bubblegum, algunos murmuraban de desaprobación, porque aun en pleno siglo XXI ver a dos chicas besándose suponía un escándalo. Pero al cuerno todo, ellas disfrutaban de la sensación de sus labios al unirse y la de sus lenguas al entrelazarse.

Sonó un chillido al estilo _fangirl_ por parte de Flame. La pelirroja abrazó a Finn en un intento de controlar su emoción, mientras que el niño se quedaba sin aire. El rubio no comprendía del todo por qué su amiga se emocionaba tanto con el beso, pero de alguna manera se alegraba de que Marceline hubiese obtenido lo que quería. Era muy raro verla triste, y a Finn no le iba el rollo drama.

Aquella Nochebuena, frente al enorme árbol de Navidad del centro comercial, Santa Claus había decidido dar su regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recordad que todavía queda el especial de San Valentín. La historia no ha acabado, eh, no os creáis lo contrario. ¿Sabéis? Me encantó la conversación que tienen Finn y Flame antes de que Bonnibel confiese su confusión. Creo que es la parte que más me gusta de todo el capítulo, por detrás del beso, claro. Y sí, creo que en el beso me pasé comiendo turrón Suchad y bombones Lindor porque me ha quedado tan dulce que lo mismo me llega una demanda porque a alguna lectora le ha dado un coma diabético…<strong>

**Y ahora pasaré a responder a los reviews que todavía no he contestado...**

Cuchufletoide: bueno, ya lo has leído. El lunes no pasó nada en especial, Bonnibel la estuvo evitando durante casi dos meses. Nah, me gusta el nombre; es como el que puse a mi equipo en la yincana que celebré en mi décimo cumpleaños. Y si creen que estoy loca... allá ellos... yo me siento muy cuerda (suena un reloj de cuco por detrás y Cristina se pone un sombrero de copa como el del Sombrero Loco de Alicia en el _País de las Maravillas_).

Guest: pues no. Al final actualicé el 26 de diciembre... por problemas técnicos. Lo siento mucho (Cristina pone ojitos de Gato con Botas). En serio, lo siento mucho... Pero el especial de San Valentín te prometo, no, te juro, que lo subiré el 14 de febrero, como dije al principio.

mary11: ¡son el dúo dinámico! Jeje. A mí también me encanta la pareja que hacen, aunque sea todavía como amigos (Cristina enarca las cejas. "Todavía"...). Espero que te haya gustado este especial tanto como el anterior.

**En fin, gentecita a la que tanto adoro, espero veros en el especial de San Valentín, que, palabra, lo subiré en el día prometido. En serio, es que no podía conectar en Internet… Fue frustrante.**

**BESOS, RODOLFITOS (no se me ocurría nada mejor, ¿vale?).**

15


End file.
